Our first Christmas
by AyakaSenpai
Summary: Shion and Nezumi spend their first Christmas together(:


"...mi."

"...zumi."

"Nezumi! Wake up!" My eyes spring open upon hearing my name.

I feel something sitting on me. It's Shion.

"I'm up. I'm up. What's going on so early in the morning?" Shion has the same goofy smile on his face as always.

"Here. For you!" He hands me a wrapped rectangle.

"What's this for? It's not my birthday." I ask confused.

"It's Christmas silly. What did you think the tree was for?"

"That's a tree? Haha I thought you just got bored." His smile fades. _Maybe that was too harsh._

"Well anyway, I hope you like it!" He smiles again.

I tear it open and see that it's a book. _I thought I already had all the books in West District. _Once I open it I see its not a book, but poems. They are made out of cut out words from books.

"Did you make this?"

"I did. I wrote them too. I hope they aren't too bad."

I decided to read one.

_When our eyes meet I feel at home_

_I'm so glad to be away from that dome_

_Your smile is all that I wish for_

_It is something that I adore_

_Please never leave my side_

_Then it'd feel as if I'd died_

_Just being with you makes me content_

_Every word I said I meant_

I turn to see him blushing. "Shion. I didn't get you anything I'm sorry." _He feels this way?_

"Oh I don't care! As long as you're happy thats all that matters!" I pull him into a hug and kiss him. _How did I ever make it without this kid?_

"Oh that reminds me! I told The Dog Keeper we'd be over for Christmas dinner."

"Shion, I've never had a Christmas before. So I don't really know what to do."

"Ah! No Christmas?! Well that changes today! Lets go."

We grab our coats and scarfs and walk out into the cold winter air. As we're walking I stop. The sight of Shion in the snow is breathtaking.

"Nezumi are you coming?"

"Oh yeah sorry. Just got a little cold."

"Oh then lets hurry!" He grabs my hand and starts running.

"Shion, wait! We're gonna fall if we ru…" We crash into the snow.

Our clothes are covered in snow by the time we get to where we were going. We arrive at a open field.

"What are we doing here?" I'm confused as to why we are here.

"We can make as many snowmen as we want to!" He has the brightest smile I've ever seen. _It's amazing the snow hasn't melted because of it's brightness. _"Look Nezumi! I made us! Come look come look!" Sure enough there was one with my hair next to one with his hair.

"This is us?"

"Of course haha. Look at their hair." He pouts.

"Oh I see it now. We look rather cute." He smiles that smile I love. _When did I start loving him? Was it when I saved him? No, it was when he saved me. I was helpless and about to die and helped me. I'm sure he would have done it for anyone._

"Why don't you make one?" He wants me to build something so childish. I guess just for today is fine. "Is that a giant rat?"

"Haha of course. That's my name isn't it?"

"I guess you're right. Let's get going to the hotel for dinner and gifts!"

"There's more gifts?"

"Of course. I've only given you the first one!"

_The first one? I'm such a bastard. I didn't get him anything._

We change clothes when we get the hotel. We leave spare there in case of trouble.

"Okay let give presents!" Shion's so happy about this.

"Here you go Nezumi, one free job!" The Dog Keeper hands me a paper with "IOU" written on it.

"Here Nezumi." Shion hands me a bag, I open it and theres a colourful scarf inside.

"Did you knit this?" It's beautiful. The colours go so well together.

"I did. It took a while but I finally did it. Safu's grandmother taught me how to."

"I love it. Thank you." I put it and and smell it. It's Shion's sent. He smells of happiness.

"Here's yours Dog Keeper. A new dog collar."

We eat and laugh then head back home.

"Shion. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"I already told you. A long as you're happy nothing else matters"

_How can you say that? I've been nothing but mean to you since you've been here. I'm so glad to have met you. I can feel my hatred for No.6 growing. They put you through hell. They will pay for this._

"What do you want for Christmas Shion?"

"For you to be happy."

"I'm already happy, so say something else."

"Okay then lets dance. When we get home let's dance like we did before. When I first got here. Oh and I want to kiss. Not a peck, a real kiss filled with love."

_I'm not so sure about the last one._

'Okay sure"

We arrive home and put on our pj's. We dance till our feet and move anymore.

We lie on the bed, his head on my lap and his eyes barely open. "Kiss me, you said you would."

I lean down and press my lips to his. I want to put all of my feelings into this kiss.

"Merry Christmas Nezumi."

'Merry Christmas Shion." His eyes close as he smiles. I lean down and kiss him on the forehead. _I'll get you something next year. If we're together next year._

_Oh how I wish I could take you somewhere better. Somewhere safer. Somewhere you'll be happy. I know you're not happy here. I'm sorry it turned out this way. I told your mother she'd see you again and i'll be damned if she won't. You're the first person I've cared about. It's scary to think you might leave me when you still want to save No.6._

My eyes blur with tears. _I love you._

"_kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau _

_daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo _

_koko ni subete o todomete _

_koko ni subete o todome _

_koko de ikite _

_tamashii yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo _

_koko ni kaeri _

_koko ni todomatte_

_kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau _

_sore de mo, koko ni todomari _

_utaitsuzukeru _

_douka _

_watashi no uta o todokete _

_douka _

_watashi no uta o uketotte"_

_**English**_

"_The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts. _

_Oh earth, oh rain and wind, oh sky, oh light, _

_please harbor everything in this place. _

_Please harbor everything in this place, _

_and thrive in this place. _

_Oh souls, oh hearts, oh love, oh yearnings, _

_please return to this place, _

_and abide here forever._

_The winds sweep away souls, and people snatch away hearts. _

_Nevertheless, I shall remain in this place _

_and continue singing. _

_Please, somehow, _

_send my song to where it must reach. _

_Please, somehow, _

_receive and accept this song of mine_


End file.
